


In My Dreams

by kaicahuates



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Death, Gen, Nightmares, but this scene sticks with me a lot, part of the anastasia au that i will never write, you know .. the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: "can i tell you a secret?" the young boy, mark, asks. taeyong stares up at him. taeyong wordlessly nods and the boy smiles, dimples appearing on either side of his cheeks."i’m going to die soon." mark deadpans as he continues to swing. "we all are."
Kudos: 8





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this while watching an anastasia bootleg? perhaps.. but this scene is probably my favorite and i couldnt help but imagine an au with taeyong as anya 
> 
> most of the dialouge is taken from the production, which i have no ownership over. just to be clear. 
> 
> with that said, please enjoy !

it was always the same nightmare that plagued taeyong's sleep.

every single night since he woke up in the hospital.

a familiar song fills his head. taeyong knows he's heard it before having the nightmare, but he can't remember where or when.

taeyong feels pinned to his bed, unable to move; only able to look around at the figures that flood into his dream, all dressed in traditional clothing. they dance around him, singing along with smiles on their faces.

two figures stand above him, looking down at him. there's no anger in their faces, only what taeyong can describe as fondness.

"who are you?" taeyong asks, "every night you come."

"and we will," an older man says. the woman standing beside him nods, "until you remember us." she finishes.

the woman leans in, smoothing taeyong's hair with her hand. there are soft wrinkles that give away her age, her black hair is braided intricately and kept in place with elaborate hair pins.

"have you said your prayers? god is everything." she says pressing a kiss to his hair, "sleep well with mother's kiss." she pulls away and the pair fades.

taeyong could never remember his parents, no matter how hard he tried. he was reluctant to believe that the figures that plagued his mind were family.

the dream shifts again and taeyong hates what comes next.

a young boy appears beside him. the boy swings happily looking down at taeyong, who is still powerless to move any of his limbs. the pair from earlier stand at the foot of his bed, alongside other figures that sit around his bed. they look at him and the young boy with smiles on their faces.

taeyong feelings a tinge of familiarity seeing the group together, but he can't remember any of them. but taeyong can remember the boy, he remembers sharing a dance with him. it seems so long ago, but sometimes taeyong recalls the raven haired boy's laugh. the way his eyes would sparkle with admiration when mark called him _hyung_.

 _mark_.

"can i tell you a secret?" the young boy, mark, asks. taeyong stares up at him. taeyong wordlessly nods and the boy smiles, dimples appearing on either side of his cheeks.

"i’m going to die soon." mark deadpans as he continues to swing. "we all are."

dread creeps into taeyong's body. the pit in his stomach grows and the faces of all the faces around him twist with despair. their smiles stay plastered on their face, but taeyong can see the terror and pain forming in their eyes.

"do _you_ know a secret?" he asks taeyong with a wide eyed look. the boy still continues to swing as he waits for taeyong to respond.

"i don't know who i am." taeyong admits. the amnesia had left taeyong with almost nothing. only a flash of a few memories stuck with him, but they were like a novel that was written out of order.

the familiar laugh brings him back, "that's silly! everyone knows who they are!"

before taeyong can respond, the figures fade again. leaving him alone, but he can still hear their voices. they chant his name over and over.

a scream rips through his throat and taeyong jumps out his bed. he backs himself against the wall and tries to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! comments and/or kudos are much appreciated ! find me on twitter @firetyruck if you'd like !


End file.
